MicroChuckleBoy
MicroChuckleBoy Is a YouTube channel which is one of the original ChuckleVision channels and the first to upload episodes in their entirety. ChuckleVision Episodes Bold represents episodes originally uploaded by him * 7x01 Spilt Milk * 7x02 The Hunt For Chalky White * 7x03 Not In Our Back Yard * 7x05 Power Play * 7x06 Health Farm * 7x07 A Clean Sweep * 7x08 The Missing Piece * 7x09 The Barge * 7x12 My Lucky Number's 9 * 7x13 Clueless Chuckles * 7x15 Monkery Business * 8x01 The Exterminators * 8x02 Monkey Business * 8x03 Marquee Madness * 8x04 Out of Sight * 8x05 Football Heroes * 8x06 Chucklestein * 8x07 Oh Brother * 8x08 Lottery Lunacy * 8x09 Lock In * 8x10 Charm School * 8x11 Traction Attraction * 8x12 Finders Keepers * 8x13 Costa Lotta * 8x14 Dear Diary * 8x15 Steeple Chucks * 9x01 Bats In The Belfry * 9x02 High Jinx * 9x03 Chuckles In Charge * 9x04 Digging for Dinosaurs * 9x05 Wheels of Misfortune * 9x06 Paint Drips * 9x08 Loch Aye * 9x10 Oh Dear What Can The Mattress Be? * 9x12 Put Up Job * 9x13 Tailors' Dummies * 9x14 Clowning Around * 9x15 Kidnapped * 10x01 The Perils Of Petrovich * 10x02 Gold Rush * 10x03 New Pages * 1x04 Outward Bounders * 10x05 The Shout * 10x06 Flat Broke * 10x07 Safari Park Keepers * 10x08 Stop That Stamp * 10x09 A Night at the Theatre * 10x10 Auto Manics * 10x11 Indiana Chuckles * 10x12 Sleepwalker * 10x13 Big Foot * 10x14 Waiting for Dan * 10x15 The Gathering * 11x01 Breakdown * 11x02 Garden Pests * 11x03 Matchstick Men * 11x04 One Man and His Barry * 11x05 Brothers in Law * 11x06 Brazil Nuts * 11x07 Chairmen Chuckles * 11x08 Stargazing * 11x09 All At Sea * 11x10 Getting The Bird * 11x11 Chuckle and Hide (MicroChuckleBoy led a search of this episode for 4 years) * 11x12 Mountain Excitement * 11x13 Optical Illusions * 11x14 In The Soup * 11x15 King of the Castle * 12x01 No Pets Allowed (Unedited) * 12x02 Lotta Bottle (Unedited) * 12x03 Spaced Out (Unedited) * 12x05 King Of The Mill Unedited) * 12x06 The Maltby Falcon (Unedited) * 12x07 Mayor Today Gone Tomorrow (Unedited) * 12x08 Where's Aunty? (Unedited) * 12x09 Out for the Count (Unedited) * 12x10 Fete Accompli (Unedited) * 12x11 Double Trouble (Unedited) * 12x12 Watch the Birdie (Unedited')' * 12x13 Food for Fort (Unedited) * 12x14 The Real Dan the Van (Unedited) * 13x01 Lollipop, Lollipop * 13x02 Dim Waiters (Unedited) * 13x03 Wrong Number (Unedited) * 13x04 Fowl play (Unedited) * 13x05 Prize Exhibits (Unedited) * 13x06 Cousins at War (Unedited) * 13x07 Let's Get Quizzical (Unedited) * 13x08 Knights to Remember (Unedited) * 13x09 Buzz Off (Unedited) * 13x10 Hairs Apparent (Unedited, incomplete) * 13x11 Grounds for Complaint (Unedited) * 13x12 Lost and Foundering (Unedited) * 13x13 Ghillie Me, Ghillie You (Unedited * 13x14 Send in the Clones (Unedited) * 14x01 Safe and Sound * 14x02 Trouble at the Mill * 14x03 Flat and Apartmental * 14x04 On The Hoof * 14x05 Out of this world * 14x06 All Clued Up * 14x07 Chips That Pass in the Night * 14x08 Mission Implausible * 14x09 Barry the Spider * 14x10 The Hidden Genius * 14x11 Run Robot Run * 14x12 Do As You Are Bid * 14x13 That Ol' Chuckle Magic * 14x14 The Men from the Monastery * 14x15 A Change in the Weather * 15x05 Magnetic Distraction part 1 * 15x06 Magnetic Distraction part 2 * 15x07 Magnetic Distraction part 3 * 15x08 On Your Pike * 16x03 On the Verge * 16x06 Which Witch is Which? * 16x08 Mocha Ado About Nothing * 16x09 The Return of the Purple Pimple * 16x10 The Whole Tooth * 16x11 Cross Country Chuckles * 16x15 Sherlock Chuckle * 17x01 Crocodile McChuckle * 17x06 The Vengeful Viking * 17x13 The Diva * 17x14 Let Them Beat Cake * 18x04 Don't Lose Your Rag * 18x05 Alien Antics * 18x07 Oompah Oompah * 18x08 Pretty Polly * 18x09 Tennis Menace * 18x12 Chuck Bodgers * 18x13 The Picnic * 18x14 Cable Fable * 19x01 Et Tu Chuckle * 19x07 Oil's Well That Ends Well * 19x08 In-Console-Able Edited * 12x02 Lotta Bottle * 13x14 Send In The Clones Trivia * His original username was Cenationboy19 * Most of his uploads have mono sound. This can be easily fixed in an audio editor which Chucklevision Entertainment did so for some of Micro's ChuckleVision uploads. * He recently reuploaded some of his uploads; series 4, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12 and 13 episodes in higher quality. It is noticeable since the episodes aren't as bright and much clearer. Sound in the episodes aren't as high quality as before, most likely due to the tapes deteriorating over time. * Both of his edited episodes were deleted within 10 minutes of upload. He reuploaded Lotta Bottle but Send In The Clones has yet to be reuploaded. Most likely this is because Chucklevision Entertainment uploaded his own edited episodes and didn't see the need to keep it uploaded. * The most recent episodes he reuploaded are Cable Fable, Et Tu Chuckle, Oil's Well That Ends Well and In-Console-Able which are all in higher quality from the previous uploaders. * He has uploaded all episodes he owns to the channel and doesn't have anymore. * Micro's account was shut down in February 2018 due to the BBC doing another purge for ChuckleVision episodes. Category:YouTube Channels